


Paying My Respects

by marquis1305



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Goodbyes, Grief/Mourning, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Plot Twists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 11:11:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17938622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marquis1305/pseuds/marquis1305
Summary: A visit to the Shepard memorial





	Paying My Respects

It had been too long since the last time he had been here.    
A bottle of whisky in one hand, taking a seat on the bench with names carved into almost every inch of it at this point. Everyone willing to prove that they had been here. Had seen this new wonder of the world. A legend they had had the chance of witnessing come to life.

The legend he had watched die with his very eyes. 

Shepard Memorial. 

He always wondered what she thought of it. Taking a deep breath before pulling out the small metal shot glass from his pocket. Standard military issue, whatever anyone else claimed it to be, every Marine he knew had one of these. Even just a pilot.

Joker chuckled softly to himself. “Well Commander, been too long since the last time I had been here. Figured it was about time to pay my respects again. Can’t have you haunting me more than you already do.” Smirking before setting the shot glass in front of the statue, glancing up to her face. That damnable heroic expression that she would have hated. 

That he had always loved. 

After all, what good’s a hero without a look like that. Just an ordinary chump. That expression meant she was about to make one of her famed speeches. Whip the crew into shape, and tell him that it was time to fly. Usually to some place he’d have to pull a damn miracle out of his ass to get them out of again. 

“Damned Volcano, zombified colonists,  geth ... Shit, Commander, was there anywhere that you wouldn’t stop to save the little people?” Jeff laughed, pouring out the carefully measured shot. Then kneeling down as best he could, wincing just a touch as he felt the pressure on his legs shift. The braces pinching his skin. Running a hand over her name. The name no one actually used. She was always just Shepard. “Always had to go running into the fire, just to have me pull your ass back out again... Never did get that metal, did I? Damned Wonder Boy got  promotion  after promotion. But he was always better at kissing ass than I was. Especially yours.” 

Rolling his eyes as he rested on his knees. Turning his gaze back to the shot glass. “To the good times, huh?” Lifting the metal glass in his hands to shoot it back. Then pouring out another. “To Ashley, damned good marine that she was.” Taking that shot just as quickly. “To the Normandy...” Another. 

Finally setting the shot glass back onto the base of the statue, leaning back on his hands to glance up at the woman who had turned everything upside down. “Too much left unsaid  Shep . Never did manage to apologize for snapping at you like an idiot. Suppose I shouldn’t have assumed you had looked into my file. Your crazy ass probably didn’t look into any of the maniacs you roped into working with us. Gave them a once over and told them to climb aboard. Filled the damn Hanger with just about every ragtag  runalong  you could find. Surprised that Ashley didn’t just take her shotgun out on them to keep ‘ em  in line now and then. Then again, not sure that they would have been more than  sunday  brunch to  Garrus  or  Wrex .  Tali  would have just gotten one of those creepy little drones to knock her out.” 

Joker lifted his hand to fiddle with his cap, shifting it until it settled back more comfortably. He was in his dress uniform today, but even that wouldn’t stop him from sporting the  normandy  cap he refused to leave the house with on a day to day basis. Plus, it made the uniform, if anyone asked him. Not that they would.  Alenko  especially, he would just whine about it not being regulation. As if regulations had stopped the man from hooking up with the Commander as soon as she gave the green light. 

Snorting another laugh before considering the whisky bottle in his hand. Giving it a small shake. “Guess I should pour one out for Alenko too. Not that he’s dead, just his sense of humor... If he had one to start with.”   
“Hey, I heard that you know.” Kaidan called out, his own dress uniform pressed to perfection. Hair styled back as well as he could. 

“Yeah, well, maybe I meant you too.” Joker smirked, looking over his shoulder at the other. “After all, how else am I supposed to get my kicks in, Major.”

“Preferably by not having my wife or  your fiance  get  _ their _  kicks in. C’mon. The girls are already getting antsy about you taking so long.”  Kaidan  sighed, offering out a hand to Joker. “Not even sure why you insisted on coming out here.”

“To pay my respects.” Joker took the hand, groaning softly in pain as he was lifted back onto his feet. Free hand reaching into his pocket to pull out the small orange bottle, releasing  Kaidan  to twist off the top. Popping two quickly, and dry swallowing.

“To what? I get the feeling Shepard would rather you talk to her, instead of some creepy statue.” Kaidan chuckled, running his hands over the uniform to smooth out any wrinkles. “And EDI is rebooted, fully functional, not exactly sure what she would prefer though.” Nodding towards the statue that had been erected beside the Shepard Memorial. EDI and Legion standing side by side, each holding one side of a long, old school scroll. The scroll reading ‘The Legion Accords’, listing out the laws naming AI as citizens of Council regulated space following the Reaper War. With Jeff, Kaidan, Tali, and Shepard’s names being the first among the signatures.  

“Eeds is already getting what she wants.” Joker turned his gaze to the statue, chuckling softly.  

“Yeah, a lifetime of hearing you joke about breaking your arms at her... Or.. What was it... kneeling before the Overlords?” 

“Hey! That was told in confidence, stag party rules.” 

“Those rules only hold up if you actually make it to the wedding, Joker.”  Kaidan  smirked before giving a pointed look to the path behind them. “Still didn’t tell me what you were paying respects to either.”

“To the first Normandy. And all the guilt I felt, watching  Shep  get spaced, remembering what it was like back then, when the worst we had to face was  Sovereign ,  Saren , and the  geth ... I was finally letting go, I guess.” Joker glanced to the two statues once more, a small smile playing at his lips. “About time. After all, it wasn’t until the SR-2 that I met the woman who would manage to convince me that I was more than just the best damn pilot in the Alliance...”

“Alright, come on you sap. We’ve got a wedding to get to, where that woman is waiting to be walked down the aisle by one very  misty eyed  Commander Shepard.”  Kaidan  put his hand on Joker’s shoulder, squeezing lightly.

“She’s just upset that she won’t get to dance with me this time. Wore my braces and everything. No snapping shinbones today.”


End file.
